Long Lost Sister
by amy-with-an-i
Summary: What if Shane's dad had more than just 2 children? Well this is the story of the 3rd child. Set after who killed Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever see a girl who took your breath away when she passed you on the street?

Seen a girl smile, and known that everything was going to be okay from that simple action?

Have you seen a girl crying outside and wanted to do nothing more than make her happy?

Yeah? Now did you keep her close? Or did you let her go?

If you can answer any of the first questions with a positive response then props to you. I have... and she was perfect.

Aria had huge sky blue eyes that lit up a room when she was happy and turned you to stone if she was upset. She was a punk rock kid and followed the life with her whole heart. Passionate was one of the many words you could use to describe her.

Of course something had to go wrong.

Aria was mad at the world. She would snap if you chewed to loud, talked back, or used the word no. She was stronger than me and used that to her advantage on a regular basis.

How was I to know that when they say love hurts they don't mean it like that? It was the way of life for me. That is until the world broke in and took it all away.

You would think I would be reaching a point by now right? I mean you have been reading long enough.

At this point in time however I was pretty freaking lost.

Lost in a system that the government thought would keep me safe. I was a sixteen year old lesbian. I was already messed up. I mean sure my step dad was abusive... and my mom was to sick to help. At least I knew what to expect.

Now there is all this talk about a half sister.

I have never met my dad. Don't even know his name actually. My mom named me after her... but she died. There were people around all the time... I guess someone finally noticed there was something wrong with my step dad.

Is this making any type of sense yet because I'm confused.

Let's start over.

Hi! My name is Joselynn Jean. I am sixteen years old. My mom just died and they are searching for family members to put me with. I guess they found one. Apparently I have a long lost sister named Shane McCutcheon. Well this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

So you know what sucks? When your mom dies. It ruins everything. You wake up, completely expecting to see her, and she is just, gone. It feels like a vacuum just sucked all the light from your heart. Your day starts off crappy and there isn't much anyone can do to fix it.

Of course people you didn't even know you knew decide to show up then and tell you how sorry they are that your mom died. Usually followed by the world's most obnoxious question "Are you okay?". Well no, not really. My life sucks and I want my mommy, how about you? Not that I told anyone that.

Then to make it worse all these people that never saw you before now notice that you wince when you get hugged to hard. That it's a little strange that a pretty girl would wear a hoodie during the summer in Red Bluff, California. Even that you flinch when you see motion in the corner of your eye. I mean seriously, where were these geniuses when I was younger and hadn't become completely screwed up.

It's been a month now. I still wake up expecting to see my mom... for the most part everything is a blur. I am aware that they found this Shane person... I was brought to Sacramento a while ago and Shane is supposed to be here today to meet me and they want her to take me home. It won't be that simple... I mean bureaucracy can't just let things be simple. I really don't want to be here though.

"Josey? Honey?" someone says

"It's Joselynn" I tell them while looking out the window.

"Okay, well Joselynn your sister is going to be here soon a-" they start again

"She isn't my sister." I say as I watch a jeep pull up into the front of the building.

"I know it seems hard to deal with this but trust me when I say this is better for you." She says says softly.

"I'm almost an adult now, better would have been years ago." I mumble to softly for her to hear as I watch a tall thin brunette in her late twenties start walking towards the building.

Something brushes my arm and I jump up looking over quickly to my side. I stop as I realize it was just the lady who thinks she knows me.

To try and cover how startled I really was I pull my near black waist long hair over to my other shoulder. I bite my lip and wait for her to comment.

"We only want to help you sweetheart." She says in a soft voice like I might break. Honestly I don't know why they all are doing the "She is so breakable" crap. If I haven't broken yet.. I doubt I will now. You get really good at pretending when lies are how you survive.

I look behind the lady, noticing the short haired skinny brunette from outside talking to the lady at the front desk. The lady at the front desk turns around and points to Ms. Thinks-she-knows-me, and I know in that moment who she is.

Of course then my fight or flight response chose to hit big time. I never fight. The urge to do so almost entirely gone from me. My Green eyes meet hers for a brief second and I know she figured it out as well.

" !" The front desk woman called.

So since we know her name now. Mrs. Risa turned around and I chose that moment to start casually walking towards where I know the bathroom is.

My hands are shaking.

I can't breath.

I don't like the pressure.

And then the adrenaline kicks in.

And I run.

Now I'm outside.

I know people are following me.

Of course how often have they actually ran for survival?

I glance to my left and spot my way out.

Running hard I reach the corner of a six foot stone wall and continue running right up the wall grabbing the other side at the top and vaulting myself over.

Crap.

I just ran away.

In a city I'm not used to. I continue running into the gap between two buildings about a block away. Now I can fall apart.

I know that was a dumb move. I also know that someone should be able to find me pretty quickly here. I can't be the first kid to run like that. Plus Cameras, woo-hoo welcome to the 21st century.

However with the tears steaming down my face I really needed this. A moment for me was imperative to my mental health. A hug would be great right about now.

Oddly I can hear footsteps already. My run and hide skills are not that bad. What the heck? Looking up, my jaw drops. "You totally jumped the wall!" It's the long lost sister herself.

"I've had to do it a few times." She shrugged. "You going to run if I sit here?" She gestures to the concrete beside me.

"Naw" I shrug "to much effort to run again." I say as I try to control my breathing. "I still can't believe I actually ran."

"Well at least you didn't go far" She said then sighed. I wasn't really looking at her anymore as we both faced the opposite wall.

"So I'm kinda assuming you know but I'm Joselynn, apparently we are related. " I say turning to face her and shifting my body until my legs are crossed and I'm leaning with my elbows on my knees.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it." She said while running her hand through her hair. "I'm Shane."

"Well Shane, if I go back... do you think I will be in as much trouble?" I ask as I stand up, then offer my hand to her.

She takes my hand and stands uup responding "I don't think you will be in trouble when it's only been a half an hour." I have to look up to see if she is sincere she is around eight inches taller than me.

I start walking towards the office I started in but pause to look back and say, "You know it's kinda funny this guy has two gay daughters."


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I would like to note that I am typing this on my phone and it takes forever. My computer is broken. When I get the time I will go back and fine tune it. **

**Thank you by the way for my first review! I have big plans for this story. Big big plans. **

**Also I don't own The L Word. Someone else who is uberly not me did. :( or this story would be in the storyline. If you have ideas to add into this let me know. I will update as often as I can. I have two other stories I have writers block on... read and review please! ^.^**

So it didn't cause that much of a problem. Minors running off seems to be a daily occurrence. I'm standing I'm the bathroom, my hands are braced on the sink while I watch the water run down the drain.

The only thing that's changed is the guy waiting for me to step out of this room to take me back to where Shane and Mrs. Risa are discussing me and what happens now. I hate change. Who is anyone else to say if it's good change? How do they know?

Looking up into the mirror I look at myself to see what others see. My pale skin is blotchy and there are dark circles under my green almomd shaped eyes. I look lost and terrified like one of those kids in those commercials to feed kids in third world countries.

"Miss" my guard says while knocking on the door.

As jumpy as I've been I'm kinda proud of myself for just looking at the door. "I'm almost done." I say just loud enough to be heard.

Get it together Joselynn.

"You can't keep her here. She won't stay. It's a terrible way to grow up." Shane says as she is getting more irritated with Mrs. Risa

"Well unless you can make room this is the only place she has Ms. McCutcheon. I'm aware that your friend just died and you don't know Joselynn very well. However if you would be willing to go through proper channels you would be the best person to take her in." Mrs. Risa said calmly.

"What about our dad? He has a son. He could help her." Shane responded.

"The psycho doctors think I have androphobia." I interrupt. "They don't think that with my background putting me with a man would be the best environment.

You know, don't worry about it, you don't know me. It's not that big of a deal. I've been taking care of me." I continue. Just mildly hurt that I am unwanted. I'm used to it by now.

"That's not what I meant" Shane starts attempting to back peddle as she realizes how what she said sounded. "What's androphobia?"

"Joselynn has a phobia of men an-"

"No! I don't. I may not like men, but I'm not in anyway afraid of them. Your psycho doctors are the ones in need of a mental check up." I tell Mrs. Risa in my growing irritation.

"Please allow me to finish what I am saying or sit outside the door Ms. Jean." Mrs Risa snapped at me.

I wondered how much teen angst she could take.

"Fine. I don't want to hear this anyways." I tell her as I stand and walk to the door.

"Don't run off again please." Mrs. Risa says in an irritated tone as I close the door behind me.

I have the strong urge to stick my tongue out at her.

Believe it or not, I've never had this much of an attitude problem. I'm usually submissive and soft spoken. I used to keep to myself.

Everything is changing, even me.

I just want to go back to how things were. I don't care if I had equal mental abuse from my ex girlfriend as I did physical from my step dad. I want familiarity.

Save me?

"I don't want you." I hear Shane telling me.

"What?" I say turning around only to find no one there.

"You're useless. No one wants you." Shane says in a mocking tone and I spin around again to find her only inches away from me.

"You don't know anything." I say as I back away.

"Joselynn?" Someone says to my right.

I glance over and feel everything melt away. Everything is better now. "Mom?"

"Hi baby." She says as she walks up to me. Her honey brown eyes holding my attention as she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mom I thought you were gone." I say as I pull her into a hug. "I missed you." I say as sob into her shoulder.

I can feel her running her hand through my hair when suddenly she jerks my head to the side and I hear my step father whisper "I'm coming for you."

I jump and try and pull away but someone has my arms. "Joselynn! Wake up!"

I open my eyes as I feel my heart breaking again.

Shane.

I don't even care I don't know her when I fling myself up into her arms as I try not to allow my tears to fall.

"Hey," She says softly as she allows me to hug her. "So in a week or two after I go through all the paperwork and organizing you will be coming home with me. As long as you want to."

My only response is to hug her harder.

I'm not being left behind.


End file.
